After 18 Years
by beachgiirl91
Summary: The games are over. The rebellion is over. Katniss and Peeta have been good friends ever since but one night could change all of that. Read on to see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does. I am just a writer. R&R or else will be taken down. Now this is after the games and the rebellion, focusing on Katniss and Peetas relationship. **

I wake up to the rays of sun shining through the window of Peetas bedroom. I rub my eyes and roll around to face Peeta who is staring down at me with his gentle but gorgeous blue eyes and a smirk that almost looks to good to be true. I close my eyes for a few seconds and then open them again to see the same adorable boy looking at me with the same facial expression. He looks me up and down a few times and I wonder why. I feel a draft… and suddenly I know why. Not only is my top missing but also so is my bra. I look around the bed hoping that I wouldn't have to get up. I look back to him and my eyes scream help. He reaches behind him and holds up my bra and shirt while his other hand strokes my hair. He teases me with his eyes and then he leans down about an inch away from my face.

"Want them back?" He asks jokingly but before I can answer his mouth is pressed to mine and I can't seem to pull away. He rolls on top of me without losing contact with me and I put my hands on his chest. We're so close that I can hear his heart beat. He finally pulls away but I want more so I trace my finger up and down his abs and I know it drives him crazy. He kisses me gently but doesn't give me what I want. I guess it's what I deserve for when I tease him. He rolls back over and sleeps next to me for a while. I wake up a few hours later and lay there for a few minutes realizing how much I really do love Peeta Mellark. I jump out of bed and the smell of cinnamon buns lures me down to the kitchen. I walk in to see Peeta wearing a kiss the cook apron and pulling out freshly made cinnamon buns out of the oven. Walking over to him I do as the apron says and I kiss him. I pull away, grab a cinnamon bun, and plant myself on the couch.

"Do you like them?" He asks as he takes off the apron and walks over to me and sits down.

"Love them." I reply between my mouthfuls of delight. After I finish I remember that I wanted to take him to a special place today. Somewhere I used to go with Prim. "Peeta I want to go somewhere today." I say, "It's not too far from the fence but it is a little ways." He nods in agreement and then picks me up and carries me upstairs. He drops me in the bed. I wait there until he comes back and he's ready to go. Once we reach the fence we both slide to the other side carefully. Once on the other side I feel as free as a bird.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kat?" He whispers into my ear.

"Positive." I answer, "You'll love it once we get there." We continue to walk until we come into an opening with a small pond and a huge waterfall surrounded by large rocks that you can jump off of. The water crystal blue and you can see the fish swimming around and the white sand on the bottom. I turn around to see Peeta standing there speechless. I tear off my clothes but leave my bra and underwear on. He does the same and leaving his boxers on. I climb onto a rock and jump off and make a huge splash. I look at Peeta who's still standing at the edge of the water. I swim over and splash him in the face but before I know it he's in the water and barely a foot away from me. I try to swim away but he has quicker reflexes than I do. He manages to wrap his perfectly sculpted arm around my waist and pull me towards him. I pull away but just enough for me to still be in his arms and I turn so we're face to face. I straddle his waist and wrap my legs around him for support. He moves his hands under me to help me stay up and as a result of this I quickly wrap my arms around his strong neck and rest my head on his shoulder. He tightens his grip on me and I know this is because he's almost lost me many times before and is scared of that again. I lightly kiss his neck and nibble on his ear to calm him of this thought. I can feel the warmth of his skin to mine as our bodies morph into each other's. He lifts me out of the water a little bit and we touch nose to nose. I smile which then has a quick reaction to him and he smiles too. He lifts me up higher and starts kissing me from my neck down to where he dares. I just play with his hair and twirl it between my fingers. Enough time has passed because the next thing I know its dusk and the sun is setting. He loosens his grip on me and I get free from it and start swimming towards shore. I turn back to see him just in the place where I left him.

"Katniss… I don't want to leave yet." He says to me but looking at the water. I stare at him and he then finally makes eye contact with me.

"Oh Peeta." I whisper to him as I swim back to him, "We don't have to if you don't want to!" I finish off. I reposition myself the way I was before and I just stare down into his gorgeous eyes.

"I love you Kat." He whispers into my neck but I can clearly hear him and I whisper it back. At that moment I can feel my bra leave contact with my body. My fingers start wandering down south and I tug on the stubborn elastic of his boxers. Mt bra comes off and he places it on the rock next to us. He spins me around so that I am now on the rock but still in the water. He holds me by my hips and I start getting butterflies. He moves one hand down and pulls off my underwear and I do the same to him. We throw the clothes to the nearest part of dry land and he starts what he's best at. I run my hands up and down his torso and his hands stay firmly placed on my hips. Since I'm still straddling him I can feel him go erect. We haven't gone any further than this but I have a feeling that's about to change, but he would never do anything without my permission and that's when I was proven right.

"Katniss?" He asks seductively.

"Yes Peeta, yes." I say between breaths. Now it is night and we have the light of the stars and moon to go by. My eyes meet with his and they give him permission.

"Tell me if I hurt you Kat." He says. I'm almost sure I couldn't make it out but then I do and nod. I can feel him get closer to me and then I feel it. Yes, I think. That was it. I feel him move in and out of me, slow at first maybe because he's afraid to hurt me. I tighten my grasp around his neck and he takes that as permission to go faster and he does. After a few more minutes he pulls out and I hug kiss him rewarding him for what he has done but I know that this isn't enough. One of my arms still lies wrapped around his neck while my other hand travels south and quickly at no doubt and I grab it. I can feel him go hard in my hand. I start rubbing up and down and he moans in satisfaction. I take this as I am doing well so I continue. Many moments later we realize how late it has gotten. We both finish off with a peck on the lips, grab our clothes, and swim to shore. As we're getting dressed Peeta looks at me and just smiles. That was a better day than I had originally planned. I jump on his back and he gives me a piggyback ride until we get to the fence. "I love you Peeta Mellark." I say before I slide under the fence and him following closely behind. We walk side by side and once we get back to his house we both run upstairs and jump into the warmth of the bed. I lie there when I feel his arms wrap around me one more time that day, and I finally know that I belong with the boy with the bread.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday was amazing I think to myself as I pour a cup of coffee. I hear Peeta's footsteps so I quickly pour another cup and get a plate of pancakes out and set them on the table. I walk to the other side of the table with my beverage and seat myself. He walks in and sees the breakfast I've set out for him and that smile I love so much shows up on his face.

"Good morning and thank you for the breakfast." He says to me from across the table. I move from where I was sitting and walk over to where he was sitting and wrap my arms around his neck from behind.

"Last night was amazing." He says between sips, "But now I have something planned for you." Peeta finishes off. He turns away to face me and his eyes sparkle. Before I know it his lips are pressed to mine and he's pulled me onto his lap. Suddenly there's a knock on the door and I hear mumbling. I pull away and Peeta looks at me with disappointed eyes.

"Haymitch." I say. There must be some disappointment in my voice because he gives me a peck on the lips and then whispers, "Don't worry, tomorrow will make up for this." The banging on the door continues and then I realize we've left Haymitch (probably drunk) waiting outside while we're inside making out and talking about Peeta's secrets plans for tomorrow. I practically jump out of his lap and run over to the door. I crack open the door to see Haymitch leaning on the wall for support and a flask in his hand.

"Hey there sweetheart." Haymitch mumbles as he stumbles into Peeta's house. I can smell his breath and tell he's been drinking all night.

"Hi there Haymitch and yes, you can come in." I say aggravated. He glances from me to Peeta and back to me.

"What were you two doing?" Haymitch asks. He manages to get over to the couch and falls over.

"Just eating breakfast and talking." Peeta says, "When you rudely barged into my house." He finishes off and gets up to stand next to me. We both stand there starring at Haymitch in all his drunken glory. Apparently he isn't getting the subtle hint so we try our best to pick him up and drag him to the door.

"What are you two doing?" Haymitch asks angrily as both of us are holding him by his arms.

"You need to go, now." Peeta says a little more stern than I've ever heard his voice. Now Haymitch gets what we're trying to do and he takes himself out of our arms.

"Fine." He yells at us, "I'll leave!" And with that he walks out the door and slams it behind him. Peeta picks me up in his arms and he walks over to the couch and then sets me down.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" I ask as I run my fingers through his hair while my other hand rests on his chest. He leans in close and says "Wouldn't you like to know?" I go in for a kiss but then he pulls away playfully.

"Peeta!" I say to him, "You're such a tease!" I finish as he rolls over onto his back and pulls me on top of him. He leans up and kisses me but not like he normally does. I could feel he's putting a lot more passion into this so I return the passion. His hands start to wander up and down my back because he knows that's my weak spot. I start to pull of his shirt when he pulls away from me.

"Kat, not now." He says between breaths. I have pain and disappointment in my eyes and he must see that because the next thing I know he's promising me that tomorrow will be better than anything. I nod in agreement. We lie there in silence for a few minutes and then I look up at the clock and see that it's around eleven. I get up and he tries to keep me with him.

"Peeta I have to go and clean and do other things." I say hoping that he will let me go.

"Katniss that can wait." He responds to my statement quickly. I look at him with a puzzled look on my face. "Oh fine." He pushes me off of him and he gets up off the couch leaving me there confused as ever.

"Peeta?" I ask questioning his actions. He turns around and cracks a smile. He walks back over to me and grabs my hand. "Where are we going?" He doesn't answer me but we go outside and to our back porch. He lets go of my hand and sits down on the swing we have. He looks at the mountains and then back at me. I just stand there hoping for him to speak and then I turn to the mountains where I always go. I look back to see him motioning for me to go to him. I walk over and while I do I can see him start to smile his goofy smile that makes him look charming as always. He pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around my waist. I pull my legs up so my whole body is on his lap. I nestle my head in between his shoulder and head. I've always felt so calm and protected when I was in his arms.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asks out of nowhere.

"The mountains?" I reply.

"Yeah." He says back. He can never sound aggravated or upset. He's always so calm and his voice is always so soft.

"They really are." I say and then add, "I remember when I used to go up there all the time with Gale…" I suddenly feel like I've been punched in the stomach. It shows on my face because Peeta looks at me with that look. I know that look… I always see it when he's worried about me. We sit there for a while and then I get up and walk inside. I look at the clock and it's around two. The time really does fly. I guess we spent more time out on the porch more than I thought. I sweep the floor, do the dishes, and then finish off with the clothes. I walk back outside to see if Peeta was still sitting there and he's not. I look around and my heart starts to beat a little faster every moment I think that something bad could've happened to him. Haymitch. Maybe he's over Haymitch's helping or somewhere in town. I figure he'll be back soon enough so I go back inside and start dinner. Chicken and rice with some doughnuts as desert. I glance over at the clock and see its around seven now. He's not back yet and I decide to put his dinner in the fridge and go take a shower. The shower feels good after a long and emotional day. I get out and dry my hair and throw on some clothes. I walk downstairs to see if he has come back yet. Nothing. I walk out to the back porch and he's not there either. My stomach starts to flip as I think of all the bad possibilities. I walk back upstairs and go to sleep with my mind filling of thoughts of Peeta and where he was. There was no one to hold me tonight. Finally I manage to fall asleep. Morning comes and the chirping of the birds wakes me with the warmth of the sun. I reach behind me and feel someone there. Peeta. I roll over to see him staring down at me almost like every other morning. He leans down and kisses me quickly but with spice.

"Ready for today?" He asks while a huge grin occupies his face. I can't be mad at this boy for leaving last night and not telling me where he was going. I decide to forget it all and then kiss him back.

"You bet." I reply.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm ready in about fifteen minutes after I put my hair up in a braid and throw on some clothes. I skip down the hall and down the steps. He's waiting there for me at the door, the sun reflecting itself off his blonde hair. He reaches his hand out for mine and I grab it without hesitation. I shut the door with my other free hand and then we're off.

"Jump on." He says as he bends over. I do as I'm told and get on his back. "Now don't open your eyes until I say." He says. I close my eyes and rest my head on him and almost fall asleep because it seems like we've been walking forever.

"Katniss." I hear him say softly as he bends over to put me down. I jump off his back and see the most gorgeous thing. The pond with the waterfall where we were just a few short days ago, but there's something different. I see a bow and arrow leaning against a tree and walk over to it. Examining it carefully I realize this is where Peeta must have gone yesterday when he disappeared. I run back over to Peeta and practically tackle him.

"It's great." I say, "I love it almost as much as I love you." What I have just said must've shocked him because his eyes lit up and then his adorable boyish smile appears once again.

"I'm glad you love it." He replies after a while, probably still in shock, "But there's more." Wow, I think to myself. Peeta has made this bow and arrow for me and now there's more. The boy with the bread has really outdone himself this time. How am I ever going to repay him for all of this joy and happiness he's brought me? After a few more seconds of hard thought I realize I can't. I don't deserve him but then I feel a splash of cool water on me. I turn to see Peeta playing the same game with me as I did with him last time.

"You really think you can beat me at my own game?" I ask and then run off to the rocks and jump off. Before I can stop myself I realize I still have all my clothes on. I swim to the surface and his warm face is there to greet me.

"You look so beautiful." He says as his hand grazes over my cheek. I can't help but to blush, smile, and then blush more. He laughs and then dunks me. I come back up gasping for air and coughing.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He asks quickly hoping he can take back the damage.

"I'm alright." I retort and then start laughing. I find his eyes and see they're filled with confusion and maybe a little hurt.

"What was that about?" He finally manages to get out.

"It was a joke." I say back.

"Well it wasn't funny." He swims over to the edge and starts to get out.

"What do you mean?" I question him.

"I always have nightmares of losing you and you pretending to do that just made me realize my worst fear." He practically screams at me and his eyes fill with tears.

"Peeta… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I say as I swim over to the edge and get out too. He just turns and starts to walk away when I pick up the bow and arrow and shoot at the tree he's about to walk by. He turns around his face full with anger.

"What was that about? Now that I made you a bow and arrow your going to try to kill me with it? Great Katniss, that's just great!" He yells and storms away. I stand there in hopes that he'll come back sometime soon. It's been about half and hour when I hear footsteps. I don't bother to turn around but when I feel someone sit behind me and wrap their arms around me I immediately feel myself tear up thinking of Peeta and how he'll probably never forgive me for my childish joke. I turn around to see Peeta there. His gorgeous eyes staring down at me while a tear escapes the corner of my eye. He doesn't say a word but his kiss tells me he forgives everything that I did. Before I can stop myself the words start coming out.

"Peeta I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to turn out the way it did. It was just suppose to be a joke! I didn't know you had nightmares about you losing me. I love you and I don't know how you could love me because I… I… I just don't deserve… you… someone as… as good as you…" I'm sobbing at this point and he kisses me. This tells me that I've passed the line of a great apology. I pull away trying to continue but he just looks at me and that smile that makes me melt inside comes out again.

"Katniss." He whispers and then picks me up while he manages to get up. He starts pulling me towards the rocks near the waterfall. The rock is hot because of the sun hitting it and that's when I realize I could dry my clothes. Yes, I know random but I'm soaking wet and the rock with the sun hitting it could dry it in about half and hour. I start to strip down while he just watches me intently.

"I'm just drying my clothes." I say to him as I pull my shirt off over my head but apparently he has other things in mind I think as my eyes travel down his body. There's a bulge in his shorts and I just can't help myself anymore. I grab his shirt and rip it off his body. I push him down onto the rock and lay on top of him while the sun hits my back. His hands manage to find their way to my bra strap and it comes loose. My one hand runs up and down his abs while the other is playing with his soft hair. I feel a tug at my shorts and help him take them off. Once they're at my ankles I kick them off and then it's his turn. I pull them as far down as I can and he does the rest. Our lips never left contact while all this happened, which comes as no surprise to me. I grab him before he knows what hits him and he's overcome with pleasure. Next it's my turn as he enters me and we go for a while. He finally pulls out and lies down next to me. We sit on the rock and watch the sunset. After a while it gets chilly so we both put our clothes back on and start the trek back. Once we get back to Peeta's were both extremely tired so we hobble up to the bed and fall into its warmth. I fall asleep just like every other night, with him around me pushing all the bad nightmares away. Before I'm fully asleep I feel Peeta get up and leave the bed. He comes back a few minutes later and comes over to my side of the bed and brushes my hair out of my face. He tells me to stand up so again I do as I'm told. Actually Peeta's the only I really do listen to. He respects me and I respect him, but then my train of thought is broken as I see him pull out a diamond ring.

"Katniss, will you marry me?" He finally manages to ask. It only took him eighteen years but without hesitation I say yes.

"Yes, Peeta." I say excitedly as he slips the ring onto my finger, "I do."


	4. Chapter 4

I stand there in shock realizing that I just agreed to marry Peeta Mellark. We're only eighteen! I then realize that I don't care because I know I truly love him. Extending my arm out to admire the ring I can't help but to smile and blush more than I usually do. He breaks his statue stance and pulls me into a tight reassuring hug. I love the warmth of his body next to mine. He buries his face in my hair and I hear him start to cry.

"What's the matter?" I ask him quietly as I look up to see tears streaming down his face. He looks down and just smiles.

"I just have never figured you would be mine. We never talked when we were younger and I just am shocked that all this is happening." He says back to me as our noses touch.

"Peeta, that was then and this is now." I say but then realize I'm not done and continue on, "Let's live in the moment." This brings more tears to not only his eyes but mine too. I pull away and lay back down and he follows. He holds me until we both fall asleep and then he whispers, "We're going to have to make wedding plans." I roll over to face him and reply, "You just leave that to me." I kiss him one last time before we both fall into a deep sleep. The next morning we get a pleasant visit from Haymitch, sober for once besides during the games.

"Morning Haymitch." We both say in unison, "How are you doing?" Peeta continues. He looks at both of us with a weird look thinking something's wrong.

"You two seem extremely happy." Haymitch grumbles, "Why?" Before I can control my words they come rolling out.

"We're engaged Haymitch! We're engaged!" I run over and show him the ring. He grabs my hand to examine it closer.

"Well well." Haymitch says, "How'd you manage to get your hands on such a ring?" He finishes off.

"I had some inside help." Peeta replies.

"Very well then." Haymitch answers. I walk back over to Peeta and intertwine our fingers together.

"Haymitch we have to go see my mother so do you mind locking the door when you leave?" I ask as we stand in the doorway.

"Sure." He replies quickly. We walk out the door and over a few houses to where my mother and Prim are standing waiting for us. A smile crosses both of their faces.

"Katniss! I'm so happy for you! Can I be the maid of honor?" Prim asks, well yells as she runs towards us. She jumps into my arms as I let go of Peeta for a second. I exchange a look with Peeta and we both wonder for a second how this got out. Haymitch.

"He must have used my phone once we left." Peeta says to all of us. Peeta, Prim, and I all continue to walk over to my mother. She moves from her place and embraces me.

"Congratulations sweetie!" She exclaims. She lets me go and I find myself wandering back to Peeta. He swings his arm around me and hugs me.

"Let's go inside and plan!" Prim says excitedly as she runs ahead of us and into the house. Once in the house we already see her at the kitchen table scribbling down different ideas for the wedding. My mother hurries over to her before she gets out of control.

"Prim sweetie this is your sister's wedding. Why don't we let her plan it?" She tells Prim taking the pencil from her hand. We both walk over and take a seat at the kitchen table. After discussing a few things Peeta says goodbye and goes off to the bakery to check on some things with his family… and also to break the news. It's only been a few hours and I already feel drained from all this planning.

"I'll see you both later." I say as I get up to leave, "And thank you." I blow them both kisses and walk off to the bakery to spend some time with Peeta and his family now. As I get closer to the bakery the more people I start to see. Shoving my way through the crowds I see some very familiar and friendly faces. Effie, Cinna, and Portia.

"Katniss!" I hear as I see Effie hurrying towards me shoving people aside. She embraces me in a hug and then says, "I'll be helping you plan!" I can't help but to smile about this and then I respond, "You should go see my mother and sister in my house in Victor's Village. They're already starting to plan." I say between giggles.

"Oh my!" She exclaims, "I'll get going!" And with that she scurries off. Next I see Cinna and Portia hurrying towards me and their design teams not far behind. They all surround congratulating, wishing me the best.

"Cinna, get Portia and meet me in the bakery." I command and he does. I push through the rest of the people and the camera crews. Walking into the bakery is always a delight. The smell of fresh made desserts and just seeing Peeta. He hurries from behind the counter to greet me and the rest of the group.

"It's great to see you again." He says as he embraces Portia and then Cinna and of course our crazy design teams.

"We have a lot to do." Cinna states seriously after all the excitement dies down, "Katniss we will have to design your dress and Peeta's suit." I glance around the room. Everyone's face suddenly so serious and I know that they're ready to get down to business. Portia walks over to the window and stares at the crowd still gathering.

"There's no way we're going to get out of here alive!" She jokes walking back over to us and then kisses Cinna on the cheek. I look at them shocked and see Peeta has the same expression. Cinna realizes this and then grabs Portia and draws her closer to him.

"We, Portia and I, are also getting married." Cinna says, his eyes brighten up as he tells us.

"Congrats!" I say as I run over and hug her. Peeta walks over and congratulates them both. Instantly an idea pops into my head. A double wedding!


	5. Chapter 5

Portia looks at me eagerly and rushes to my side while Cinna and Portia give each other exchanging discomforting looks. Cinna walks over to Portia and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asks blankly but I know that it's aimed towards me. I put on a reassuring smile and then answer yes without any hesitation.

"Okay then! You heard them." Peeta says out of nowhere, "We have a double wedding on our hands!" He finishes off as he hugs me and then kisses me in front of the window, making sure that the cameras can get all of this. I pull away and flash everyone a smile. We say our goodbyes to everyone in the bakery and make our way back to my house in victor's village.

"Katniss! Peeta!" Effie squeals as she hurries towards us, "We need you for some decisions." We obediently follow her into the kitchen where my mother and Prim are with a bunch of papers around them. I turn to look up at Peeta who looks overwhelmed. He sits down and I follow. Effie brings us papers with the names of people who should be on the invite list and places we could have it. I guess I'm not the only one who feels angry that other people are planning our wedding because before I know it Peeta gets up without saying anything and storms out.

"What's the matter with him?" Prim asks.

"He's just a little aggravated that other people are planning our wedding." I tell her hoping that my mother and Effie can pick up on the hint but apparently not because the next thing I know Effie is rambling on about the dress, venues, and cake.

"Effie!" I scream, "Can't you see that you've upset Peeta?" Everyone stares at me in disbelief as I start to stand up.

"You didn't need to be so rude about it." Effie finally says as she stands up and puts the papers down. I walk over to her and pull her into a hug realizing that I was too harsh.

"I really appreciate all this work your doing for us, but it is our wedding after all so why don't you just let us plan it and then you can take over and make sure everyone does what they're suppose to be doing." I finally speak up. Before she can give me an answer I say okay and kiss them all before I head out the door. Now to find Peeta I think to myself. Where would he go? And then it suddenly hits me. The pond. After a while of walking I see him sitting by the edge of the water. I walk over and sit down next to him resting my hand on his arm for comfort. Finally he turns towards me tears forming in his eyes.

"Effie." That's all he says to me. He leans into me and I run my fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry about her. I talked to her about it and we're officially in charge of everything now." I tell him as his eyes just stare up at me. I lean down and kiss him hoping he would feel comfort in this.

"Thank you Kat." He says to me as he drifts off into a different world. I sit there with his head on my lap. I can hear the birds chirping and the water falling down into the pond. I manage to somehow lay down with disturbing him and I fall asleep too. I wake up to find Peeta in the pond going for a morning swim.

"You look gorgeous." He yells over to me. I can't help but to smile and I see that triggers a reaction for him. A goofy but amazing smile crosses his face too. After a few minutes of sitting in the sun I decide to join him in the pond. I step in when something hits me.

"Peeta we've been gone all night." I say hoping that he would catch on to what I'm trying to say.

"So?" He leads my sentence on while he swims over to the edge resting his arms.

"My mother, Prim, Effie, Cinna, Portia, the design teams… Haymitch!" I exclaim. I see him trying to think of what all this could mean and then I think I finally got through to him.

"We've got to go now." He says to me as he jumps out of the water, grabs his shirt, and takes off. I stand there still kind of tired not realizing how quick he took off but then I see him coming back.

"I forgot something very important." He says as he holds out his hand. I grab it within a second and with that we're off. We rush through the woods and back to the fence.

"One more kiss before we have to face all hell as it breaks loose?" He asks me with a laugh at the end. I nod in agreement and I meet him halfway. We both pull away and decide it's time to go back. I crawl under the fence with him not far behind. We both finally make it back to the houses but it seems like a whole new planet. There are reporters and their camera crews all over. Mother and Prim running around talking to reporter after reporter. Effie screaming at people because they're not in the right place. Cinna and Portia posing for the cameras. Haymitch all cleaned up and talking to the design teams.

"Look, there they are!" I hear one reporter scream.

"Get a picture! Get a picture!" Another one yells. I grab Peeta's hand before all the cameras and their flashes blind me. I get stopped in my path towards the house and Peeta takes the lead not letting go. I finally can make out the shapes of the design teams and Cinna and Portia in my living room. I run over and close the curtains.

"Thank god we made it in alive!" Peeta jokes and laughs, "It's hectic out there!"

"Well you better get used to it." Effie says as she strolls into the room, "That's how it's going to be until the wedding day." I shudder at the thought of those leeches being around for a few more months.

"Time for choosing the venues and cakes!" Effie mentions as she breaks my train of thought. Peeta looks at me worriedly.

"Effie…" I say giving her a warning look and she immediately picks up on the hint and backs off. Peeta smiles down at me.

"We're going into the other room to pick everything and talk it over." I say as we leave the room and walk upstairs to my room. I can tell by Peeta's look that talking about the wedding and invitations are the last thing on his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

We reach my room and I grab his shirt and pull him down on top of me. His lips brush the side of my cheek. I close my eyes and think of the first day at the pond together. I snap back into reality when I feel his hand slip under my shirt and unhook my bra. I lean up and push my lips against his. He removes my shirt from my body and my bra comes off with it. Peeta pulls away while quickly removing his shirt. I reach over and fiddle with his belt buckle and zipper until I get them off. I must've been shaky because it took me a lot longer than usual. After I'm done Peeta hurries up and helps me with mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this with everyone downstairs?" He asks with me on top of him. I nod my head, giving him approval. He enters me and I feel pain but then relief. I start to moan when he pauses and then he looks down at me.

"Kat you have to try to be quiet because I wouldn't want your mom or sister… or actually anyone to come in here on us." Peeta whispers to me, his face only a few inches away from mine. He leans down a little more to kiss me but his hair dangles there and tickles me on the nose. I let out a giggle. He smiles and I meet his gaze. A few minutes later we're back into it and then he finally pulls out. Before sliding down next to me he grabs the sheets and pulls them over both of us.

"I love you Katniss." He whispers into my ear as he closes in behind me. I roll over to face him and before I can even respond he kisses me.

"I'm so happy we're getting married." I say to him as he reaches to play with my hair. We lay there almost asleep when there's a knock on my bedroom door. We both start to get up knowing it's probably Effie or my mother but then we realize we have no clothes on.

"Toss me that." He says to me as he pulls on his boxers. How his boxers got separated from his jeans I will never know. I throw them across the room as I manage to pull my shirt and shorts on too. Peeta walks over to open the door and of course, Haymitch. Not the sober Haymitch, but the angry drunken Haymitch.

"What were you two doing?" He barely gets out, "Never mind I know what you were doing." He finishes off and then stumbles out of the room. I exchange looks with Peeta and then he grabs my hand as we continue down the steps and into the living room.

"Kat!" Prim exclaims as she runs over to me, "We're going to get your dress today!" Strangely enough a smile crosses my face and I hug her. Just then Effie comes in. I look at her and she has bags under her eyes and she's shaking. Bad.

"Effie, are you okay?" I question her and how many cups of coffee she had as I walk over to her and help her over to the couch.

"Fine, fine, just fine!" She answers me. Starting to shake again I grab a blanket a few feet away and wrap her up in it.

"You need some sleep." I tell her as I position her in a good way to sleep, "You've been too busy spending your time planning this wedding and now you're stressed out." I finish off as I take the notes from her hands. I take a look at them and they look amazing. She has designs for the venue, the dress, the tux, practically everything. Before I can thank her she's out cold on the couch. Mother, Prim, Peeta, and I all let out a laugh as we look at Effie. We've never seen her so… so quiet and not running around in those ridiculous heels giving orders.

"So when are we going for the dress?" Prim asks excitedly.

"Soon." My mother answers as she strokes her hair, "Soon, I promise." I look at the time and it's already three. Peeta glances over at me and then gets the hint.

"I've got to go to the bakery to look at some things for the wedding." He tells us, "Why don't you go and look at the dresses now?" He suggests. Before anyone can respond he has our coats in his hands and he's rushing us out the door. My mother grabs our coats and thanks him. He manages to steal a kiss before we escape out on our crazy adventure for a dress. We walk around town for a few minutes window-shopping, deciding what dresses would look best. I guess something catches not only Prim's eye but also my mothers because the next thing I know I'm getting dragged into a quaint dress store. Prim comes rushing up to me pushing pink, blue and all sorts of colored dresses into my arms.

"Prim it's suppose to be a white dress!" I say knowing I should stop her now before she gets crazed. She looks at me with a disappointed look and lets out a sad whimper.

"Okay we can look at all the dresses." I tell her before I can stop the words from rolling off my tongue. Her eyes light up and I know I've done the right thing. After all maybe a colored dress instead of plain white. The next thing I know I'm getting shoved into a dressing room. I decide to try on the deep purple one on first. It's a strapless slim fitting dress. It comes right above my ankles. The next one I try on is a navy blue with one strap reaching across my chest. It's a little puffier and longer than I like so I think this one's out. The last one I have with me in the small fitting room is a fiery red dress that reminds me of the dress I wore for my interview before the Hunger Games. It compliments me in every way possible. I walk out and everyone's jaws drop. I twirl around a few times and realize that this is the dress I want.

"You look stunning!" Prim exclaims. She rushes up next to me and examines it closer.

"Thanks Prim!" I say, "But you picked it out!" She looks up at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Katniss I didn't pick that out for you, I only picked out the blue and purple." She says shyly.

"Well then… how did it g-." I stop mid-sentence remembering now that it was in there when I entered. My mother steps forward and tells me she put it in there before I went in there. I hug her and thank her. I go back into the dressing room and admire it for a few more minutes. I exit the small room with the dress in my hands and I walk over to check out with mother and Prim. Surprisingly she says that she'll give it to me for free because it will promote her business and that because the 'girl on fire' got her wedding dress there that everyone else would want their dresses from there. We thank her and head home. Once we get there we walk into the kitchen to see Peeta standing there with two other people and a bunch of cake samples. The madness has only started.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay so we need to do taste tests." Peeta tells my mother, Prim, and I. Prim rushes towards him and grabs all the cake she can. Between laughs Peeta tells her to slow down before she chokes. Her eyes light up and a small smile crosses her face. He grabs a sample of red velvet and walks towards my mother and I and hands them to us. Eagerly I take it and shove it into my mouth. Once done I tell him that this is the one that we should use and he agrees without a fight. My mother nudges my arm and I take that as a subtle hint to tell him about the dress that I found, but he must be a mind-reader because he asks me how dress shopping went.

"Really well," I explain, "I found this gorgeous dress today!" He must be able to tell how much I love the dress by the level of excitement in my voice. He hugs me and I take this as a congratulations hug.

"When do I get to see this stunning dress?" He asks me.

"Not until the wedding day!" My mother quickly cuts in, "You're not allowed to see it yet." She says, reinforcing the statement she had made only moments earlier. He rolls his eyes in disappointment and I kiss him to make up for it. Then we both remember that there are many other people in the room.

"Uh, yeah…" Peeta starts, "You guys can take the cakes and things back to the bakery." He tells them. "Oh and Prim would you mind helping?" She nods her head excitedly in agreement.

"Oh… Mrs. Everdeen, why don't yo-." She looks at us smirking and then she tells us she will be meeting with Portia and Effie for a while but I think that's just an excuse. Peeta and I have this thing where we can speak to each other without actually verbally interacting and this is one of those times. I grab his hand and rush towards the door. Once outside I feel free again and we head for the fence. We hike up to the pond and about halfway there Peeta lets me climb onto his back. The pond is different today. We get there and we see Effie, Haymitch, Portia, Cinna, and many others sitting around the edge. We keep quiet hoping to slip away but we get caught.

"Where do you think you're going?" A familiar but different voice demands. I spin on my heels to see Finnick standing there.

"Finnick!" I exclaim as I run towards him and he picks me up and spins me around. "How are you?" I ask him.

"Great." He tells Peeta and I. That's when I see a girl that looks vaguely familiar. Annie.

"Annie!" I scream, we run and embrace each other in a hug. We haven't seen each other in forever and then someone else follows her. Johanna. Oh no I think to myself. Let's see what she has to say about me now.

"You look great Katniss." Annie tells me as we walk back over to where Finnick and Peeta are in deep conversation. The five of us stand there in a little circle bringing up memories and catching up with each other when Haymitch so rudely interrupts us.

"Come sit with us." He says as he points towards empty spaces in the sun. I take hold of Peetas hand and walk over to an open sandy area in the sun. I sit on his lap while Finnick and Annie rest up against a tree while Johanna strips and jumps into the water. Then a question arises into my mind.

"Why are you all here?" I ask them, "How did you find this place?" Everyone turns to stare at me and then just looks at me like I've just grown another head.

"During the Quarter Quell when we used to take shifts guarding, you would talk in your sleep about this place." Finnick explains.

"God I thought you at least knew you talked in your sleep," Johanna blurts out, "Brainless." We all roll our eyes, used to Johanna and her rude comments by now.

"So we were all under so much stress that we decided to come here as old friends sharing memories before the weddings and things." Annie helps explain. Looking around I can see the sun shining down on everyone and I realize how lucky I am to have them here with me, especially Peeta.

"Wedding plans?" Effie announces but again it comes out more like a question. Right when she reaches for a piece of paper bombs start filling the air. Peeta grabs me and throws himself on top of me. Must still be a reflex from the rebellion? Protect me at all costs, but that's over. Looking around I see that everyone is pretty much okay with some minor wounds. Then I look up at Peeta. His baby blue eyes have been replaced with a icy cold grayish blue. His smile is gone. And the next thing I know is that this attack has not only brought back bad memories, but also another attack from the tracker jacker venom.


	8. Chapter 8

"Peeta?" I reach for him cautiously.

"I'm fine Kat," He says as he pulls me closer to him, "I almost had another attack but I'm surprised that I could control it…" He tells me. All I can do is realize how lucky I am and smile at him.

"I did control it right? I didn't hurt anyone?" He suddenly blurts out.

"You were just fine." Leaning my head against his chest I could hear his heart beat fast and then slow down after awhile. I close my eyes for a while lying there until I get shaken up by Prim.

"Katniss! Katniss!" She shakes me awake until my dull grey eyes are staring at her, "Mom." That's when I look over to where mother is and I can see her fighting for every breath she takes. I try to get up and rush over to her but something or someone is holding me back. Peeta.

"Let go of me!" I scream at him while kicking and screaming. He brushes his hand over my cheek and then rubs my back while I break down sobbing into his chest. A while later there's a tap on my shoulder and I look up to see Finnick standing there smiling down at me.

"What are you smiling about?" Yelling at him. He just points and I follow his finger. My mother is there sitting on the edge of the lake with Annie, Effie, and Portia while Johanna splashes around in the water.

"You did it!" Turning around I give him a huge hug that should say thank you and sorry I almost hit you. He squeezes me back tightly reassuring me that it's okay.

"Mom!" Running over to her I almost trip over Cinna and Haymitch on my way over to see her. I guess she doesn't know what to say so she just hugs me and we stand there for a few minutes.

"Kat…" Peeta says carefully, "We should get going." He tells me as he points to his watch. I do a double take on the time and see that it's about five in the afternoon. Just then I remember that I have to do so much tomorrow. Fitting for my dress and Peeta's suit. The invitations. Finding and reserving the venue. Getting bridesmaids dresses. Hair. Make-up. Before anything else can cross my mind Peeta has me on his back and we say goodbye. I close my eyes for a quick rest and when I open them again I see that I'm tucked into bed… and it's eight am? Rolling over I see Peeta smiling down at me and he brushes a loose strand of hair out of my face.

"How'd I get here?" A giggle escapes my lips and then he tells me he didn't want to wake me so he just put me to bed. Knowing he was looking for a reward for this action I lean in and press my lips to his. He rolls on top of me careful where to put his weight so he's not completely on top of me.

"Kat? Peeta?" Prim yells at us through the door, "I know you're in there! Now open up!" The reluctant Prim keeps knocking on the door and screaming so we surrender and hurry out of bed.

"Yes Prim?" I can hear him say while I'm in the bathroom brushing my hair out and getting ready for the day.

"The camera crew and make-up teams are here." She replies and then trots away. Well then, their here early today and that's when I remember that our wedding is in three days.

"No! NO!" I hear Effie's shrill voice cut through the tension, "That doesn't belong there! OVER THERE!" She then turns and sees Peeta and I standing there.

"Good morning! Ready to get started?" She asks us as she pushes us through the crowd in our living room over to our stylists and prep teams.

"We're doing something different today." Cinna explains. This catches my attention and he can see that so he continues. "I'm going to be Peeta's stylist and Portia will be yours Katniss." I smile at this because I've always been wanting to bond with Portia and now I can actually talk to someone about the wedding and we can give each other advice.

"Why are we doing this?" Peeta asks but then cautiously adds on, "I think it's great but just why?" Cinna and Portia let out a few laughs then tell us that they think it'll be a better idea for the girls to be with the girls and the guys to be with the guys. We agree and walk our separate ways. I push open my bedroom door and Portia follows me in.

"So," I start then spin towards her, "What do we do?" She pulls out the red dress from my closet and then tells me that it's time to get it fit. I twirl it around in it a few times admiring it.

"I love it Portia. It fits perfectly!" I tell her hugging her, "Wait what about you?" A grin comes across her face and her eyes light up. I've been waiting for you to ask me that she tells me as she pulls another dress out of the closet. This time the dress is orange and it seems to match my dress perfectly.

"Should we go see how the boys are doing?" Portia asks me as she starts undoing my dress. I help her and then thrown on my clothes I had on before and we walk down the hall and knock on Peetas door. A voice from inside tells us to come in so we do. Peeta stands there in a white suit that has hints of red on it and Cinna stands next to him in a black suit with some orange sequences on it.

"Why aren't you in your dress?" Peeta asks, more like whining like a little child.

"Because, I want you to wait to see me in it!" I answer as I spin him around examining the suit. He pulls me into a bear hug and kisses the top of my head.

"Peeta will you take it off so it doesn't get ruined?" Cinnas voice booms wrecking our little moment.

"Sure." He responds to the command and Portia and I leave them. Walking to the kitchen she asks me about how I feel about getting married and she gives me some advice. After a while there is a sick feeling in my stomach… but it might just happen to be that I'm pregnant…


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Anyways I'll be re-posting all of my stories to another account.

**BRUNETTEBEACHBABE**

Please continue to read all the stories because I'm really happy that you all enjoy them! I had no clue that so many people favorite the stories and chapters! I really thank you all for the support. New chapters and stories up soon! Promise, I've just been so busy!

Much love,

XOXO beachgiirl91

P.S. tell your family and friends about my stories! If you like them share them with your loved ones!


End file.
